Chapter Four: "Making Ready"
Captain Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Tactical Air Support Squadron Leader, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Corridor *March 21st, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Right outside Tenjin's office to the left by about a yard, Sadie stood leaning against the wall with her arms folded, staring at the wall across from her in a somewhat dazed manner. She hadn't received a lot of sleep lately, and thus she was a bit tired. Now and then she glanced around, still alert, and passively listening to the chatter in Tenjin's office. Obviously once she saw Etearna report, it was best to wait. Hurry up and wait... I seem to find myself doing that a lot in the military... she thought with a mental shrug. ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Marine Corps **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 23rd, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "That's actually a great idea," Liah replied, her mood lifting. "I'd actually thought about it but never followed through... holding first aid classes, I mean." She glanced at Ben, then back to Jim. "It certainly wouldn't hurt to have more of you trained as EMT's. I'll talk to the commander about arranging classes... voluntary, of course." Jim gave a small half smile at the doctor's words before he stood up. "Well, I should get back to work. It was nice to meet the both of you." Jim said, giving a nod to each of them before he turned, put his empty cup down in a pile of dirty dishes that was on a table near the door and exited the mess hall. When he reentered the armory he saw that the repair work was well underway, the repair teams nearing completion when it came to installing the new panel's and equipment to replace the damaged ones. ---- *Major Christene Etearna, United States Air Force **Chief Science Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 24th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Christene watched Karl for a moment, before saluting. "Sir, I will do my best, temporary or not." Before she let her hand down. "There is only one thing. Tell me Carter had kept up on his paperwork?" ---- *Major Benjamin Shaw, United States Air Force **Commander, Air Group - USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 25th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben watched the new Assistant Chief of Security leave, he turned his attention back to the women across from him, she was looking down at her food and hadn't said much since the other man departed. "Everything ok doc?" He asked. ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Marine Corps **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 12 - Security Command Area *March 25th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 With a sigh Jim watched the techs exit the room. After they were gone Jim entered the security system, reprogramming everything to get it off of the usual 'default' settings. When he was done he left the armory and went to the Chief Security Officer's office, tidying everything up before he sat down in the chair for a second. After taking a moment to think, Jim pressed several keys, accessing the computer systems to see that the internal sensors were now online and operational. Quickly he checked the ship and had the computer confirm that Dave Lister was not on board. The confirmation made him feel a little better; at least he didn't need to scour the ship again. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel John Carter, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 26th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "There is only one thing. Tell me Carter had kept up on his paperwork?" Carter gave a small smile, "Well that is the one thing I have been doing. All I have not done is the paperwork of today though so that is something you can look forward to." He was ready to go. He needed to be with his mother and the rest of his family during this difficult time. It was difficult for all of them. ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 27th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben watched the new Assistant Chief of Security leave, he turned his attention back to the women across from him, she was looking down at her food and hadn't said much since the other man departed. "Everything ok doc?" He asked. "Huh?" Liah looked up at him then smiled. "No, I'm fine, just tired. It is a good idea, though." She took another bite of food, then sighed. "I need to do something... fun... wild. Any ideas?" ---- *Major Benjamin Shaw, United States Air Force **Commander, Air Group - USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 28th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "No, I'm fine, just tired. It is a good idea, though. I need to do something... fun... wild. Any ideas?" Ben bit his lower lip for a moment, "I've got an idea, I think we both need to get off the ship." He paused for a moment, "If you're up for it I know this great club in Stockholm, benefit of transporters is that we can go anywhere in the world." ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Air Force **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 12 - Security Command Area *March 28th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 About five minutes later the computer terminal in the Chief Security Officer's office pinging. Jim glanced back up at the screen and realized that he had forgotten to log out of the internal sensor program. Reaching over he was about to do just that when he saw a small red blip on the screen that hadn't been there before. Knowing that the specifications were still set to look for Dave Lister, Jim could only guess that the missing Chief Security Officer was now back on board. Logging out of the computer terminal, Jim stood up and left the officer, re entering the armory just as the door opened to admit his CO who didn't seem at all surprised at the progress that had been done in repairing the armory's systems. Walking over to the man Jim introduced himself and received a handshake from Dave. Jim then gave his preliminary verbal report to Dave, to which Dave really didn't say anything. Once he had finished Dave nodded his head and said "Good work Major." before he entered his office. Jim watched him go, wondering if Dave's attitude was something that he was just going to have to live with. Turning, Jim exited the armory to go check on the security details throughout the ship. ---- *Brigadier General Karl Tenjin, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 29th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Colonel, you're dismissed. Go on, get outta here. Good luck." Karl nodded, reassuringly, as he slapped John on the shoulder. "Let us know if you need something." He turned to Christene. "Major, I'll want you, as both our senior Scientist, and the acting executive officer, to oversee the repairs and upgrades." He tabbed his intercom to the bridge. =^= Bridge, this is Tenjin, do we have an ETA on Major O'Neill, from the USS Tria? Over. =^= ---- *Major Steven O'Neil, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, USS Tria **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 01 - Bridge *March 29th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 =^= Bridge, this is Tenjin, do we have an ETA on Major O'Neill, from the USS Tria? Over. =^= Steven had been already beamed aboard and was on the bridge as the call came in from the General. =^= Sir, he has already beamed aboard and on the bridge. Would you like me to send him to your office? =^= said the tactical officer on duty. Steven was in the blue USS Tria duty uniform as he stood looking around the bridge. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel John Carter, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 29th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Colonel, you're dismissed. Go on, get outta here. Good luck." Karl nodded, reassuringly, as he slapped John on the shoulder. "Let us know if you need something." "Yeah, I will let you know when I need to be picked up." John said with a small smile. He was going to miss this ship even though it was only going to be a short time. He walked out the General's office and he say a female Captain standing outside. "You might want to knock again Captain." John said as he walked part to the transporter room to be transported down to the planet. ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 30th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben bit his lower lip for a moment, "I've got an idea, I think we both need to get off the ship." He paused for a moment, "If your up for it I know this great club in Stockholm, benefit of transporters is that we can go anywhere in the world." "Club? Sure, sounds great!" Liah smiled a little, then sighed and put her hand over his, shaking her head. "Oh... I'm sorry... I have to stay on the ship... as the doctor, of course, I need to be here if one of the children gets hurt." Sighing, she pulled her hand away and leaned back in her chair. "We could go to the gym and I could box your ears, but I don't suppose that would be too fun for you... God, I just need to.. play, you know?" All right, that sounded juvenile, and maybe he didn't know, but something just stupid fun would snap her out if it! ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Air Force **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 12 - Corridor *March 30th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Jim found the new security officers who had accompanied him onboard, running through checklists, reprogramming newly repaired security systems and lending a hand to some of the engineering teams who were still working on the last of the repairs. An Lieutenant Groff from the security detail spotted Jim standing there and went over to him. "Sir, the repairs to the security systems should be completed within the next hour. The armory has been fully repaired and we now have a full compliment of weapons as well." Lieutenant Groff said, handing him a pad. Jim took it and looked it over, noting with some surprise that almost everything was done repair wise. "Very good ensign, carry on then." Jim replied, handing the pad back to him. Lieutenant Groff nodded his head and accepted the pad back before returning to his work. Jim meanwhile continued on his little 'inspection' of the ship before he would make his written report to Dave. ---- *Captain Sadie Ford, United States Air Force **Tactical Air Support Squadron Leader, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Corridor *March 31st, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "You might want to knock again Captain." John said as he walked part to the transporter room to be transported down to the planet. Hearing a voice leaving the office, Sadie glanced over at Carter, blinking a bit. She then nodded in response. "Thanks for the heads up Lieutenant... Carter."she added, slightly trailing off. May as well remember that name, as this was basically her new home, after all. Reaching for her large bag, she picked it up for a bit and put it closer to the door. She didn't want to make the room tight by dragging it in with her. Now that some of the talk did indeed seem to be over. Knocking twice, she stepped back a bit and waited. Looks like Tenjin was getting a plenty of company at this hour. Making Ready Making Ready